idwrevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hraal Karza
Baron Hraal Karza is the leader of the Ministry of Defense. Biography Early life Hraal Karza was born on the planet Aegis-6 in the Aegis Cluster. He joined the mercenary group known as the Sandmen at a young age, and quickly rose through the ranks. The Sandmen were contracted to defend the Emperor himself from a revolt by the Kronos colony. Karza was brought to the attention of the Emperor, and became one of his elite guardsmen. Karza's time at the Emperor's side led him to rise through the ranks to the position of Minister of Defense. One of Karza's acts as Minister of Defense was to conscript the Sandmen into the Emperor's service. He subjected them to genetic and behavioral modification, creating the Acroyear I warriors. Minister of Defense Baron Karza met and fell in love with the Emperor's Mistress of Spies, Shazraella. She was however, betrothed to the Emperor's son, Red Falcon. The pair embarked on a affair, and a bitter rivalry began between Karza and Red Falcon. The distrust between the two rivals only grew when Red Falcon became obsessed with the Time Travelers. With Shazraella's help, he assassinated the Emperor's son. The Emperor was broken by the loss of his son, and descended into madness. When the Entropy Cloud began to threaten Microspace. Knowing that the Emperor was in no state to answer the current crisis, Karza and Shazraella, along with Baron Daegon on the Ministry of Science, placed the Emperor into suspended animation. Initially, Karza and Daegon ruled the Council of Worlds together. But disagreement over the course of action to take against the Entropy Cloud led to distrust, and finally to civil war. While studying the Entropy Cloud, Karza was presented with a weathered version of his own helmet. He came to believe that the Cloud was a rift in time. Discovering Micronus Prime Entering the Cloud, Karza found that his beliefs about the nature of the rift was correct. However, he was lost for years in the time-bending realm. During his voyage through the Cloud, he discovered the sleeping form of Microspace's creator, Micronus Prime. Karza spent more years exploring the slumbering body of Micronus Prime, eventually learning to use the technology to open communication lines with other realms of reality. Skills and abilities Karza has undergone genetic modification, and his strength allows him to lift up to 1 ton (Microspace Comparative). It is possible he can increase his strength through the power of Enerchange. Karza is also a master of Enercharge, and can alter his body at will. He has displayed the ability to detach his hands to use as rockets, and can retain control over them once detached. Karza has also transformed his lower body into a war-form centaur aspect. He is also able to generate laser-like energy blasts, usually generated from his eyes. Equipment Karza makes use of powered armor with integrated defensive and offensive capabilities. The armor is rated to withstand environmental variances like force, pressure, and temperature. It also has built-in life support facilities that allow Karza to survive in the vacuum of space. Laser weapons and rocket launchers give Karza offensive options, and the entire armor interfaces with Karza's biology and with transform with him when he Enerchanges. Appearances *''Micronauts 1'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Ministry of Defense personnel